The Five Onigamis of Legend
The Legend of The Onigami 5... susanoo_by_noxypia-d7o5bbh.jpg|Susanoo.. Back, when the world was first created. The First ones all came together to create detites under them. And if you didn't know, the First Ones are all the Mythological gods and detites in all forms of exsistance, they all once resided on earth as their home world. They all created their own form of children of some sort. All of the gods ruled over the humans, and they lived amongst each other as equals within a godly hiearchy. The Shinto gods sat at the top of the god chain, being the most powerful out of them all. The God known as Susannoo took it upon himself to create children of his own after he had established himself within this world as a whole. His first child, he had made straight from himself. By gathering the heart of a wolf, and the soul of a lion, mixed in with a lock of his own hair he created his first born son. And his name... had been Okami, the wolf... proud King. Soon after, came the other children. Washi, the omnimath Knower of all. Heba the garudian of nature, Saru the monkey of destructive technique. And Oto The Boar of immeasurable strength. These were his 5, and he cared for them all individually. They became his best warriors. Some ruled kingdoms, while others ruled battlefields and trade. However... at the end of days for The First Ones, the detites found a new home amongst the universe after deaming earth unfit for them due to human nature. And Despite an Oni finding this new home... Oni's were not allowed to go along with the gods, due to them being lower class. And most Oni's were exterminated by a being known as ' The Void ' Creating whole genocide on the Oni race. Sussanoo knew his children were to be included in this genocide. But he meant to save them the best way that he could. He offered Okami the position over hell in his stead. But Okami refused, and this angered his father. Okami and his siblings took up arms against the gods in what was known as ''' The War of all wars ' '' Gods against Oni's. The war raged for a full 50 years before the Oni's were finally defeated. Okami and his siblings however... had a worse fate. The Gods banned together to contemplate a punishment, but it had been sussanoo father of Oni's whom placed the curse upon them so that they could never leave earth, or never have physical forms again. They were also made into animal adaptations of themselves, and forced to live a parasite like existence upon the planet itself. This act drove the 5 into complete madness and eventually their souls were twisted, and they became corrupt. Lost demons whom jump from host to host over the world in order to continue living. You see they MUST be within a host, if not they will die out, and the void will come to consume them... a fate that is also, far worse then death. Flame_Snake_by_DragonkingJeff.jpg|Heba A8766935768bc0_full.jpg|Okami Flame_Snake_by_DragonkingJeff.jpgfggg.jpg|Washi Daemon_Boar_Ready_to_Attack_by_DevaShard.jpg|Oto monkey_king_by_saryth-d36e92m.jpg|Saru Onigami Okami Inu.no.Taishou.full.1451599.jpg Tumblr_magvphqdnI1re1rfco1_500.jpg Onigami Okami. Was the eldest of all the brothers. However, what most do not know. Was that yes he was created with the three ingredients processed by Okami and his will. But Tsukyomi also played a part in Okami's creation. During the night he was created, Tsukiyomi had given a great deal of his power into the form. Due to the physical aspects of the body being incomplete. And soon enough Okami was made into something much more. Out of all of his siblings. He was the one whom dormed the most power due to having traces of both gods within his very veins. Constructed into the form of a wolf, soon however his father would have given him the form of a young boy. tumblr_mkwdipGgfM1snu9swo1_400.jpg Mild and timid as a child. Susanoo spent most of his time training and making sure that Okami kept up with his studies. He sort of allowed his other children to run rampt. One may say he was picking favorites. But in all actuality he was getting Okami ready to lead after him, as a successor just in case he was no longer able to control over Yomi for any longer. Okami didnt play with the other children and Oni's. Keeping mostly to himself and his studies. Unlike his other brothers and sisters he wasnt the strongest, nor fastest, or smartest for that matter. Or have an affinty with nature. His strength mostly came from his adept imgination. And his curosity and will to push forward. When he became a teen, his father brought him up as a solider. To his other siblings it may have seemed like their father was extremly hard on Okami. Making him train for hours on end without sleep or food for days and months at a time. He was enlisted into the Celestial army of Amertarsu at the age of 15 and fought within her forces by his fathers name for over 200 years. -Something-to-protect-inutaisho-30377154-422-590.jpg Soon, all over the galaxy and earth. Okami was known as one of the strongest warriors in the Celestial Heaven army. His power became rivaled up to even his fathers it was stated. Known across the universe as a warrior or reknowned strength and power. He was respected, feared and hated by many. And soon enough he rose up high enough to become a commander within the army itself. Leading his own army of 50,000 Oni men and women at his disposal. Soon however, even the hardened solider would meet his ending good times of glory. He caught word of his brothers feuding and went to check on them. But on his way, he was met with a great foe whom attempted to destroy all of earth. Its name had been ' The Spectre. Washi however rushed to his brothers aid to defeat this creature. They did with their powers together but not before the entity warned them that there efforts had been futile and the deities and Oni's on this earth would soon perish with more then half of the human population. Okami took heed to this warning and went in search of help with his brother by his side. Soon they came across a women whom clamied that she would help them in there conquest. She was the daughter of the royal advisor ' Darn Luthor. ' Aka Dark Luthor. And her name had been Kasaihana. Washi soon discovrered that earth itselfs water pressure had been rising, but it hadnt been the normal, it was on a deadily level. Gaia had been striking back! With all the wars that Oni's and Humans had caused on earth at the time, she grew tired and angry for their actions and meant to take those causing her harm into a Wave of death. Washi discovered that Gaia had been creating a heavy and quite deadily toxin in the water that would kill anyone whom it came in contact with. Whipping any thing it came in contact with! And even with all of the gods power, none of them would be able to stop Gaia and her wrath. Soon enough, Kasaihana would have discovered another planet perfect for there way of living. She had went to name it ' Fumei. ' And it stuck from there. Kasaihana and Okami grew to love one another after sometime... and they would have married under the moon light, soon enough baring four children of there own. izayoi_e_inu_no_taisho_by_silkydemons48-d6k9hs2.png When Kasaihana, Washi, and Okami presented there Idea of moving everyone to this new planet. The gods quickly retorted that the Oni's and the Humans were the reasons for angering Gaia, and should stay here to face her wrath. This caused an uproar, and the Oni's began to revolt against the Gods. Susanoo came to his son Okami, and told him that he had found a way to save him, and only him however. If Okami agreed to become the new ruler of Yomi/Hell then he would be granted the ability to live within its domain. But, Okami refused, saying that if his father had chosen to get in the way of his siblings and his family. That he was an enemy as well. And so, father and son took on there sides of The War of all Worlds, forced to battle each other. inu_no_taisho_by_akidead-d4ki0v9.jpg commission___inu_no_taisho____by_rikona.png But even with the Oni's resilences and there powerful and savage armies it hadnt been enough to stop all of the gods. And soon the genoice would have whipped out all of the Oni's except for the final 5 of Sussanoo's children. Where he cursed them to live as parasite like Oni's for the rest of all this world. Okami with his siblings were forced to watch the world flood over with Gaia's deadily water. Coating it over, and casting death upon all while the gods fled to there new world. Onigami Washi Vash.the.Stampede.full.983418.jpg|Washi The Ominimath Directly corisponding to the scripts of old, Washi was arguably the middle aged of his brothers and one single sister. Compared to his brothers, Washi was legitimately the weakest of all of his kin. He was by far the WORST combatant and had not even a single shread of talent for it or phsycial confrontation. This lead to alot of reddiculment from his brothers, and one reason why he turned to one of the only few things that kept him company when the others did not: Knowledge. While physically the weakest, Washi took the claim of being the most intellegent of his brothers by far in book smarts and knowledgible subjects, varrying from what was known back then as "legends" which translate into what humans now called "Sciences." While the oddball, he was indeed loved by Okami, so he was raised to belived. Seen as a daddy's boy, this never bothered him, in fact he treated all of his brothers with the utmost kindness, opting never to return the snear and snoody jokes he'd recieve from them. Namely because he strayed away from their afairs and persued his own. In his persuit of knowledge it left him out of major key aprts of the other brother's afairs and fudeds. Washi discovered the door to other worlds and various methods to interact with "Humans." A foriegn and forbiden activity, but as smart as he was, he was easily able to bypass even his father in his secretive activites. This caused Washi to change in his attire, as when he was seen with his kin, he wore clothing that was vastly different than his brothers. Where as their clothing fit the time period, Washi's clothing resembled that of a stylish human being, with his spiked yellow blonde hair, orange sunglasses, leather sleeves, and pants, and long flowing red trenchcoat. He'd even taken it upon himself to create his own signature weapon which humans at the time called a "Gun." Still physically the weakest, Washi was an excellent Marksman, able to calculate his shots and trajectory to the tee, taking away his usless tittle and giving him worth. As the years progresed, it was Oni Washi who inspired Tsun Zu to write The Art Of War, and he also played a key hand in creating the aceint war stratgies that were made famous by Rome and Greece. Vash.the.Stampede.full.1780188.jpg Washi was called to battle a few times by Okami and he helped where he could, but this is also where he learned of terrible endevours that told the forecoming of the end of the Onis. Washi was not one for folk tales, and didn't want to beileve this talk. Even though the spector warned them of what was coming, Washi would not believe it until he saw it. During his endevours and adventures through huderreds of years, it effected Washi's mental psyche to a point. He began to understand that while he was divine as were his brothers, they were primitive. He gained a bit of an ego, opting putting himself above others because of his knowledge of futuristic time periods and innovative ways. Many had libary's of scrolls and parchments, while he himself had paperbacks and hardcovers. This thrist for knowledge was his strength but also his greatest downfall. Oto being the eldest was the harshest towards Washi, and even with his behavior not being returned by Washi, he was still ridiculed and one day it did come to conflict. Washi remakred at how he was the favorite of the family and did not need the brutish tattics of his brothers or his father to prove as such. Washi was struck down by Oto rather easily for disrespecting his bloodline. Okami usually stuck up for Washi, but he was nowhere around. Washi's ego was only boosted with his further knowlege of the future only to then learn what he found out was true. Their end was coming and as such he needed to prepare for it. Not for the good of his brothers or kin but for himself. Washi was becoming stingy with the things he knew, not willing to share them with people who would not listen. Even he had ideas as to how to stop the forcoming end, but he opted not to...wondering if it was even worth the bother. A decision he'd soon regret. As smart & kind as he was, he was a spiteful and selfish god. Washi used everything he'd accumilated on Oni's and his brothers battles. His sister and father included, Washi had constructed detailed continegency plans, for the coming end of their days that could kill his family, one by one, and ensure his own survival. vash_the_stampede_by_kinglegato.jpg Tragedy struck however as the God of knowledge Omoi, who'd been very displeased that it was an Oni none the less who was also giving bennificial knowledge to the humans, was displeased with Washi. Being his intellectual equal, Omoi tricked the sister of the family, Heba, into sneaking into Washi's quarters and stealing his plans to kill his family. Omoi caused a large rift between Washi and his father as he secretly gave these plans Susano'o and he became out raged. He disowned Washi as a son, and banished him or at least he would have had the "War of Wars" not come to pass. It was during this war, that rather than sending him away he gave him a chance to redeem himself by aiding in the war. While he was not fond of his kin, he aided them in the battle against the gods, to attempt to save everyone regardless of his own personal feelings. This battle was seen as a loss, Washi and his brothers defeated and the very plans he made, played a key role in their downfall. The majority of the human population and the oni population were irradicated leaving earth in a broken state. His soul banished and his curse to forever remain in the form of an Eagle with wings. Washi lives out the rest of his days in regret, as to knowing he could've played a crucial role in the survival of his family and home but he chose selfishness over it all. Living with this he exsist as an essence using human bodies to further aquire more knowledge of the modern world, a period of time he was already aware of to begin with. Vowing to share his knowledge with someone, anyone who was willing to listen and take his words as aid for the future as he refused to be the cause or play apart in another calimity. Washi is perhaps seeking an unobtainable redemption, but each day he spends on earth he begins to see other wise. Viewing how easy it is for humans to have hope for change, insipires him to do the same, hoping he can instill some form of peace before his eternity comes to a hault in this world. Vash.the.Stampede.full.1780171.jpg|"I think I can afford to be a little less selfish this time around...become the cause of a renaissance and not a catastrophy." Onigami Saru Monkey king.jpg|Saru According to legends, Saru or better known as the Monkey King' was the youngest of his five brothers, with being the youngest he lacked in strength compared to his older brothers so with that he made up for his lack of strength with the might of his mind. Saru was the most manipulative of the five; There wasn't a step he took or decision he made without properly planning it out. He was soon given the tittle the Trickster, due to his ability to fool those who were more superior to him he began to announce himself as the most powerful and influential Oni to ever live. Saru, grew jealous of Okami; it was usually him Father praised the most. Soon, Saru followed in his brothers footsteps and gained a human form himself - though it was slightly easier then his other brothers due to the similar anatomy the monkeys and the humans shared. Saru had white hair and red eyes and black face paint on the cheeks, on him as an attire is a golden headband on his head, tiger skin clothes with red fur on the collar, bare chest with white fur on his chest, arm seemingly painted black, tiger pelt gloves with beads on them, wearing a tiger pelt around his waist with the gourd hanging at his left hip and blue/grey baggy pant with black boots. monkey king.png monkey kingi.png Saru appeared before father in his newly created form; yet Father was still unimpressed. Saru grew furious separating himself from the rest of his brothers and claiming a kingdom of his own where he announced all his brothers as enemies including his father, what Saru didn't know was that his Father remained tough on him cause he didn't believe Saru had unlocked his full potential, that he wasted it by always looking for the easier way out though he had been capable of becoming one of the most tactically advanced Oni he wasted it with pure jealously and the art of foolery. Soon, Saru developed a technique called The Jester Art Jutsu, all of the monkeys in the Saru clan were required to learn it breeding them for war just in case one of his brothers were to seek him. He trained himself to perform with a multitude of weapons, his favorite being the staff. A mystical Staff called the " Mystic Pole" which could change its size, multiply itself, and fight according to the whim of its master. Oto, was the first to apprehend his brother believing he had been to caught in jealousy that he could end up getting himself wiped from existence if he continued to revolt against fathers wishes, but before Oto could speak to him Saru and his clan attacked him. monkey kinf.png Sussanoo grew furious and approached Saru himself, Saru knew better then to attack his father he just wasn't powerful enough. Father sealed Saru into a mountain - one so tall no matter how high he jumped he'd still never be able to escape. Saru was forced to live there for centuries at a time no one dare came to visit him. Saru forced himself through the most gruesome of training, soon word came out of the deities plans for the Onis. The Four brothers knew they'd need all the help they can get to fight against the Deities " The War of All Words", a bit hesitant at first they free'd Saru of his cell, Saru agree'd to help them and planned to kill them once they won using his newly found techniques, sadly the Oni's failed at the end. Surprisingly, Father was finally impressed with Saru's growth and through that battle he gained the name " Monkey of Destructive Technique." Saru dreaded the ideea of being forced to stay on earth but it was better then being forced to remain in the mountain for all days - today not much has changed about Saru. He's easily tempered, manipulative and quite tactical for the most part heavily influenced by cobat but more so after plotting the downfall of his enemies with efficient and assertive days of planning and information. He is still the king of tricks and foolery making it quite difficult to trust him. monkey man.jpg Onigami Oto asuras-wrath-wall.jpg|Oto The story of Oto is the story of a warrior through and through. Unlike his brother's Oto's main focus was in the battlefield. He lived and breathed to fight. Most of his days were spent training either with his father Sussanoo or his elder brother Okami. Oto rather train and adance his fighting skills rather than dable in such tedious activities as his younger brothers Saru and Washi. Oto chose the body of a hulking man towering in physical strength. His silver hair flowed in the wind and his white eyes were the last thing his enemies saw before he killed them. Oto was by far the strongest of his brothers bringing in much jealousy. Though for the most part Oto is a calm person but he is known to have an uncontrollable rage when he is witnessing someone take advantage of those he finds near and dear to him which gives him a soft side. asura_and_goma_by_sandara-d4p7wu6.jpg A true force to be wreckoned with on the battle field Oto's wrath was unmatched. His vast combat knowledge caused him to be the leading cause in many battles and lead him to become the self-proclaimed Guardian of Earth. Upon learning of his brother's Saru's new kingdom and vendetta against their father Oto took it upon himself to go and bring his brother to his senses. Oto being an elder brother he thought he could tell his brother the error of his ways. This was not the case when he came to Saru's kingdom he was met with his great clan. Oto with a loud roar he took on the clan on his own. Besting his brother's clan Oto set his eyes on his brother. The fight was long and great but finally due to his vast combat knowledge which Saru lacked Oto bested his brother in combat but to no avail as Saru could not be brought back to the light it was up to their father. asura__s_wrath___six_arm_by_geoffrey_e-d5ipc05.jpg Towards the end of their reign the gods were on a crusade against the oni kind. Instead of choosing to lay down and die Oto and his brother Okami banded their brothers together for one last stance against the gods for their life. With Oto leading the front lines he faught with the will of his brothers and the wrath of all those the gods had slain in their genocide path. The long war that lasted up to 50 years was titled the War of Wars. Though their fight was valiant it their fate was not moved as each of them were cursed to stay on earth but Oto's human body were taken from him force to hop from one host to another and given the animalistic form of a great white boar. Today amongst the Thai people there is a shrine where Oto is deemed the demon god of Strength and Will. Onigami Heba a90.jpg|Heba When she was born Heba was the shyest of her siblings, allowed to roam the forests her father Susanoo bestowed upon his daughter the power to command Nature itself. With this Heba would help humans, offering to teach the the ways of farming and agriculture. Heba was friendly, and wanderlust venturing out into the world with an curious flare. She was the embodiment of nature, carefree and unable to sit still for a long time without fidgeting. One humans began to make themselves known in the world Heba noticed her fathers ever growing disdain towards them, she grew increasingly uneasy. Soon...he just stopped caring. He'd forbidden Heba from playing in the forests, or helping them. Leaving Heba sad, that he'd so easily given up on man for a few mistakes. Heba soon had seen why her father no longer cared for humans, thier death, constant warlike ways, and violence had cused his to abandon them to their fate. Every now and then Heba would sneak off, and play with a child, or help a woman. But her father soon found out about Heba's visits and punished her. Once it became apparent that Heba and her siblings were no longer allowed within god's standing due to their 'lower' ranking her kind was systematically killed by the void. Heba being peaceful and reasonable she tried to reason with the void, and the other gods, only to be ridiculed and rejected. Why should these low class Oni become gods? Soon, Heba and her siblings would have to fight and to remain in the God's pantheon she fought. Commanding armies of plants and poisons, she fought. Just as fiercely as her siblings but they were deafeated. Heba stood with her brother Okami, as he approached their father about becoming God of Yomi, and fought him for her brother right to rule Yomi. They won the batle but lost the war when he killed Okami's family. Heba, heavily with guilt soon distanced herself from her siblings. Soon after she was cursed into the form of a snake for her deceit towards her father. lamia6_by_banyex-d7c5xyn.png|Heba fighting with her Siblings. Wandering for centuries Heba's sadness and anger only grew. Her love for humans soon rotted away and was replaced with hatred and insanity. She blamed the humans, and the gods for her fate, cursed into an Snake form she receded into the jungles and her legend faded into memory, taking her role as the guardian of Nature, but a bloodthirsty feral killer, who cared little for human life. Category:Onihoruda Category:Oni Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Tasanagi Family Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Fantasy